


War And Glory

by FelidaeTheMageMonster97



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship Rivalry, Loneliness, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Slight Smut, W.D Gaster love, War with humans, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelidaeTheMageMonster97/pseuds/FelidaeTheMageMonster97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is ugly. Families are getting torn apart. How much dust will cover human hands and how much blood will stain monster appendages? And Who is the purple mage to the monster hybrid from the hills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like O.C's, please don't read.

The village woke slowly, dawn chasing away the last vestiges of the dark night with the rising sun. Women and children moved sluggishly through the village centre, a few heading towards the mage's hut.  
Some of the few hunters leaving their homes witnessed the only son of the mage ghosting towards the forest, most likely to gather herbs and the like. Though the son wasn't exactly considered human. Humanoid in shape and appearance, the features denouncing his humanity being large purple cat ears, curved and pointed red horns, long winding tail covered in violet fur, deep red eyes and deep purple hair. The only testaments to his monster mother's features being the few he did have.  
The villagers had feared the mage's son since his youth, not only because of his monster parentage, but because he was a monster powerful enough to wield both mage magic and monster magic naturally. Only once had there been a time the villager's fears had been even mildly justified when a christian soldier had the audacity to attack one of the village children and he'd attacked the soldier with a wave of silvery grey magic.  
Huge figures crested the hill to the west of the village, the leader of the armoured ragtag group largely resembling a large bipedal goat with a kindly face. He stared down at the village with an oddly sad look in the auburn eyes.  
One of the village children caught sight of the large monsters on the hill and began screaming, adults rushing over to see what the screams were about and the mage's son winked into existence beside the child, a righteous look of protective anger decorating his features.  
The leader of the large figures looked surprised at the sight of a monster living in a human village, he unconsciously took a step forward towards the village.  
"Who goes there?" The mage's son bellowed, his choppy purple hair bristling in aggression. The goat-like creature matched a description that his mother had given him of her king, but the creature seemed off somehow. Perhaps it was the fish monster that stood beside the large goat, or it could've been the mournful expression gracing his face that made his magic flare up defensively.  
"King Asgore Dreemurr!" The goat monster called back, watching the young monster's body language becoming more tense and aggressive. One child broke from the group, taking off to the large hut at the edge of the village.  
"Mage! Mage! There are monsters on the hill! Felidae's holding them off!" The child shivered in the following silence, tensing when the mage spoke. "Have him bring the leader to me." The creaky voice murmured, the young child darting out of the hut back to the stand off.  
Asgore watched with wary eyes as the teen monster broke from the gathered throng of humans to climb the hill, the intention of speaking evident in his body language. The fluid, feline way he moved reminded the goat monster of an old friend; she used to move like the boy was currently, like smoke moving across water.  
When the teen stood before him, Asgore almost felt intimidated by the look in the boy's bright red eyes. The familiar defiant tilt of his head, the broad loose shoulders and the confidence that the boy exuded gave him the impression of being taller than he actually was.  
"My father, the Village Mage, requests your presence and one other of your choice." The purple haired monster monotoned, blood coloured eyes boring into his eyes with an intensity rivaled only by the fish monster guard beside the king.  
Surprise flashed across Asgore's face before he schooled his features back to neutrality; his mind swirling around the boy's human father.  
"Choose quickly, I won't wait forever." The feline monster spat, swishing his tail around his legs.  
Asgore looked between his guard and his newly appointed royal scientist with knowing eyes. "Wingding, would you graciously accompany me to talk with the mage?" The nervous looking skeleton monster looked at his king in surprise, sputtering. "O-of co-course sire!" Asgore smiled as the feline monster frowned briefly. Asgore looked back at the village monster warmly. "I'm sorry young one, what is your name?" The goat monster smiled, hoping to gain favour with the young male.  
"...Felidae of the hills. Son of Nitra the gaseous and Kier the grey mage." He monotoned, motioning for the king and skeleton monster to follow him.  
Felidae reluctantly led the two monsters to his father's hut, summoning a sword completely made from magic before opening the door. "If you act aggressively towards my father, I'll dust you without mercy." He growled darkly, leading the two guests into the darkened hut.  
The king looked uneasily at the old man who seemed to stare into his very soul. Felidae had chosen to stand by the wall behind the monster king, magic sword swinging in a lazy, threatening arch.  
"My son tells me that you have business with me." The old mage croaked, bloodshot eyes looking into the king's calmly. Asgore nodded briefly, casting a small glance to the mage monster behind him. "I do, but-" The magic sword buried itself in the floor beside the king, startling him out of his sentence to look up at the mage's glowering son. "Anything you have to say, must be said in front of me." The young monster growled, silvery grey magic sparking from both his horns and his eyes. Asgore nodded dumbly as the skeleton monster flinched at Felidae's tone.


	2. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between a mage and a king transcends into senseless violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like O.C's, please don't read.

The king looked uneasily at the old man who seemed to stare into his very soul. Felidae had chosen to stand by the wall behind the monster king, magic sword swinging in a lazy, threatening arch.  
"My son tells me that you have business with me." The old mage croaked, bloodshot eyes looking into the king's calmly. Asgore nodded briefly, casting a small glance to the mage monster behind him. "I do, but-" The magic sword buried itself in the floor beside the king, startling him out of his sentence to look up at the mage's glowering son. "Anything you have to say, must be said in front of me." The young monster growled, silvery grey magic sparking from both his horns and his eyes. Asgore nodded dumbly as the skeleton monster flinched at Felidae's tone.  
"Felidae, they are guests in our home." The old man said sagely, bringing Felidae to a calm state. "Yes Father."   
Wingding watched the other monster curiously, a flame igniting unnoticed in his soul. Felidae moved around the hut as his father and the king spoke of promises and peace. Such things had never concerned the young monster, even as a monsterling, such matters had merely floated over his head.  
"No, you shall not take my son to your war! The other mages already took my wife, my daughter and my baby. I will not hand over my only son with glee. I'd rather die!" Felidae looked over at his father as the old mage rose to his feet in the most threatening way he could at sixty five summers.  
"Father! Please sit down!" Summoning another magic sword, the young monster turned to the other two monsters with fire in his eyes. "And you! How dare you! Demanding a foot soldier for a war you've already lost! Who the hell do you think you are? Demanding that of an old man! Get out!" The cat monster roared, silvery grey magic gripping both the goat monster and the skeleton monster, flinging them both into the dust outside of the hut.  
Asgore grunted in surprise as he landed on his back with a heavy thud, his amateur scientist landing beside him. The teen mage monster stood over them both, intent to kill or at least injure betraying his movements.  
The heaviness of the magic suddenly lifted as his captain of the guard shouldered the boy into the ground, both males snarling and clawing at each other angrily.   
Wingding helped his king to his feet quickly, keeping an eye socket on the two thrashing males that seemed intent on gutting each other like fish.  
When Undra lept at the mage's son, the feline snarled and launched a deadly flurry of magic blades at the fish monster. Normally, Wingding wouldn't get involved in fights but this once, he could feel his magic descending into an unnatural rage as he summoned extra hands to throw his travelling companion against a tree and to place the mage's son neatly back on his feet; the long dormant Alpha male in him rushing to the surface briefly.  
The mage monster snarled, a shift in his physical form becoming evident by the distinct lack of features being replaced by gas. Mutters from the crowd reached Wingding's ears or lack of, mostly consisting of "Freak." and "Demon boy." But a few others had chosen to say much worse as Felidae rose, using the wind to his advantage while twisting his gaseous face into a blood curdling snarl. Undra stood, charging at the younger male and hissing when sharp claws were dragged across his scales.


	3. Reluctant Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the mage's son uses the brain he was gifted with after a teenage rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like O.C's, please don't read.

The mage slowly left his hut to see his son in his gaseous form, fighting with a large teal blue male fish monster that seemed intent on gutting his son with the sharp nails tipping those long long fingers.  
Felidae growled, gas billowing out through a Jack o' lantern snarl, designed to stun the fish where he stood. "Felidae!" Jerking his form up, he turned to look at his stressed father long enough for the fish monster to throw a magic spear into the feline's gas tail. The feline snarled again, twisting to face the smirking fish monster.  
"Felidae! Come away from there!" His father yelled, feebly summoning a weaker version of Felidae's gravity grabbing magic.  
The feline monster dropped to the ground, shifting back to his more humanoid form with an angry snarl carved into his features. Asgore waited for Felidae to be subdued before calling away an injured Undra. "Doctor Gaster, why did you attack Captain Undra?" Asgore asked quietly. Wingding looked down at the dirt between his feet. "I don't know. I just couldn't control myself." The skeleton monster mumbled, acting like a scolded child. The king chewed his lip pensively, approaching the mage again.  
"Grey Mage, we could train your son to rein in his monster instincts if you allow us to take him with us. If humans attack your son, he's dust." Felidae snarled in the direction of the king, his hair rising in an angry bristle. "Without me, this village would have been destroyed!" "And you'll destroy it if you don't learn to control yourself!" Wing Ding shot back at the purple haired cat monster, narrowing his sockets at him to stress the situation.  
Felidae looked to his father for guidance, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him. His father was quiet for a few heartbeats. "Go. Learn. Grow. Live. Then come back when you have control." His father croaked, clapping a wrinkled hand on his son's shoulder in a vice-like grip.  
Felidae bit into his lip pensively, looking into his father's eyes. "Are you sure dad? Is it the best course of action for me?" The old man nodded, silver eyes flashing in a show of stubbornness very similar to Felidae's.  
Felidae looked over to the king with a hard stare. "Allow me to get my possessions before we leave." The king nodded, waving his furry hand at Undra to allow the mage monster to pass.  
Felidae sighed, packing his meager possessions into a simple pack and pausing to look around the hut he'd spent seventeen summers living in. Across from the nest of blankets he'd always slept on was a sketch of his family from when he was nine summers old; looking at the image fondly, he committed it to memory and made a mental note to redraw it when he had time. His soul fluttered sadly in his chest as he slung his pack over his shoulders; he'd said his first word while balanced on his father's shoulders, took his first steps by the entrance to reach his mother, even the hole from his first magic burst was in the hut. And he was leaving it. To learn. To grow. He already knew he would die when they would inevitably run into Aster the Perseverant, his cousin on his father's side. He knew monsters were no match for a mage, not even one with a mage soul.


	4. Nighttime chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing Ding reaching out the hand of friendship to Felidae. Does he accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like OC's, please don't read. Asgore bashing in this chapter.

Wing Ding finished patching Undra just as Felidae strode out of his hut with his head held high and back straight. A proud young man that wouldn't even go with them if given a choice.  
Some of the village children gathered around the humanoid cat monster, all begging him not to leave the village to join the war. Wing Ding actually felt guilty for playing a part in taking the well loved monster from his home. He then reminded himself that humans had forced him to leave his home by making him run.  
"I'm ready." Two words, heavy with undisguised regret, just like his soul. The king smiled, a feat the humanoid had lost the will to accomplish. "It's a two day march to our camp young one. I hope you have the energy for it." The king smiled, trying to rally the soul of his newest member.   
Felidae merely cast a tired look at the goat monster; not offering a response. His father needed him more than the pompous oaf who seemed to think he could boss him around just because he wore the undeserved title of king.  
Wing Ding puffed out his bony cheeks, trudging at the back of the group as usual. He noticed that Felidae had kept off to the left of the group, always following but never willing. The boy had known home for a long time, only to have his mother's king come and rip it all away so easily. "Are you alright?" Felidae looked up from his vigil on his dusty boots to see the skeleton monster walking beside him, wearing a false concerned look.   
"I'm fine." Monotone, cold, just like when the mages had swarmed his village when he was barely out of his boyhood. It was something he could still call his own. The skeleton monster looked hurt by his coldness, not that he could bring himself to care. The numbness of his magic kept it that way.

Stars gleamed in the night sky above the camp; only one monster was alert enough to enjoy them. Red eyes gleamed with the starlight, shadows lengthening beneath them.  
"Why are you still awake? Aren't you tired?" Felidae looked up at the speaker with quiet disdain. "I'm fine "Doctor". Just looking at the star shapes. They change every night." He sighed, looking away from the skeleton monster.  
"You really hate us don't you? You're a monster too you know. I'm sorry we had to rip you away fr-" "I don't hate you or the others. I just hate the way your king has to inscript monsters for a lost cause. I already know my father's reasoning for sending me away; the Christian soldiers and the mages will be attacking my village soon. He doesn't want me to be there."   
Gaster blinked in surprise; the other monster was being standoffish since they'd left his village and now he felt he knew.   
"I'm sorry. How did you know?" Felidae looked back up at the stars. "The stars. Father always said the stars would tell me when fate would catch up to me and the village." Wing Ding remained silent throughout Felidae's explanation. The moonlight shone on Felidae's purple hair in delicate streams of silver, drawing Wing Ding's curious gaze repeatedly.   
"I'm sorry. You don't deserve my annoyance. I'm just feeling homesick." Wing Ding blinked, the white pupils glowing lilac for the breath of two seconds. "I know that feeling. I haven't been home for a couple of summers." The skeleton smiled, the awkward ice between them slowly melting.   
"Which village did you belong to?" Felidae murmured, transferring his attention to the lilac cheeked skeleton with undisguised interest. "R-Rockfall village. I'm from Rockfall village." Wing Ding stammered, feeling his magic painting his skull a deep lilac/violet colour. "The one that held the ceremonial rock pushing every summer?" Wing Ding looked at the mage monster in surprise; he'd risen to his knees and began watching the skeleton monster with an excited awe.  
"Yes. But how did you know about it?" Wing Ding asked, curious surprise colouring his tone. The cat monster waved a clawed hand dismissively, almost.  
"My mother came from your village. She used to take me and my sister Felina every summer to participate." A dreamy smile had eased its way onto the mage monster's features, accenting his high cheekbones and the gentle curve of his nose, the moonlight making these features all the more noticeable to the skeleton.  
"How many times did you participate?" A thoughtful look passed over Felidae's moonlit features, his mind going backwards. "Since I was six summers old so, about five times. My mother was killed during my eleventh summer." Wing Ding's soul gave a sad pang at his companion's words. "I'm sorry." A few soulbeats passed between the two young monsters, the sound of their synchronised breathing filling the night air with a sense of calmness. "You should probably go to sleep...Wing Ding." The skeleton looked at Felidae, blushing a deep lilac. "What about you?" Felidae smiled, leaning back against the grass.  
"I'm a cat. I literally spend most of the available daylight sleeping." Wing Ding blinked, giving his new found friend an accusatory glare. "But you haven't slept in two days!" "Neither have you, yet here you are; bright eyed and arguing with me." The purple haired feline monster laughed, magic ghosting across his red horns in a playful manner.  
Wing Ding smiled in amusement as Felidae laughed, the moonlight dancing across his features. "Heheheh. You're funny." He lowered his eyelids suggestively. "How did I never see you at the rock pushing ceremonies? You don't seem like the other monsters." Wing Ding felt his cheekbones flush with lilac at the cat monster's words. "I don't know. The village elders never let me join in unless they had to." Felidae's ears flattened at the skeleton's saddened words, scenarios flashing through his mind as his eyes drifted closed.


	5. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felidae hits his monthly heat, brought on early from stress. Does he choose a mate or run from the war he entered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, by this point I'm wondering if this little story of mine is even worth writing. ~sighs~ My usual disclaimer then. If you don't like O.C's, please don't read.

The sun rose slowly, sunlight flooding over the camp and the two young monsters sleeping comfortably on each other. Wing Ding woke first, using the stolen moment to look over Felidae's sleeping form.  
Little red undertones ran through the violet sea of hair, mixing in almost unseen. His skin looked almost translucent in the morning sun, tiny purple veins running through his eyelids. To the young skeleton monster, his companion was beautiful. "Hrrmph." Deep red eyes framed with deep black eyelashes blinked sleepily at Wing Ding.  
"Wha' you starin' at? Somethin' on ma face?" The cat monster slurred, his mage magic and monster magic flashing across his horns, momentarily changing his form to something more human before settling back to his usual form again.  
Wing Ding watched this uncontrolled display of hybrid magic happening before his sockets in awe. "There's nothing on your face; you just looked so peaceful that I didn't wake you." The skeleton monster smiled, holding back a smirk when Felidae flushed a pretty silvery grey in embarrassment.  
"Don't say that, we're not mated." The young catlike monster grumbled, pulling away to stretch out cramped muscles and crack cartilage in his joints. Wing Ding frowned briefly. "Why? We're friends now, aren't we?" We're allowed to be close." He grumbled, fixing his rumpled clothing to look more suitable. Felidae looked away, straightening his shirt roughly. "Only mates say things like that. We aren't mates." He growled, zapping devil grass with a spark of multi coloured mage magic into a small flame.  
Wing Ding blinked, overcome by the sudden change from the carefree, happier monster he'd discovered from the night before to the angry, young monster in front of him.  
"I don't understand, you were fine with my way of speaking last night. What changed?" The skeleton frowned at the cat monster hybrid. Felidae shook his head. "I need to go." A high silver flush had started rising along his neck, leaking onto the planes of his face. Wing Ding rose shakily and grabbed Felidae's arm in a tight grip, digging his feet into the ground.  
"Let me go!" The cat monster snarled, the flush reaching his eyes and making him look fevered.  
Wing Ding studied the cat monster briefly before the sweet sweet smell of a monster in heat reached his olfactory sensors. "You're in heat." He stated, Felidae's cheeks darkening from silver to deep grey. "And?!? Why does that bother you so much!?!?" He snarled, curling his fists up in an attempt to keep himself in check.  
"Are you... active?" Wing Ding steeled himself for some sort of attack, quietly refusing to release the younger monster. "NO! D-don't go asking questions like that!" Felidae barked out, renewing his attempts to escape.  
"Hey idiots! Keep it dow-is someone in heat around here?" Undra stormed over, gills flaring up at the sweet yet tangy scent.  
Felidae felt his mage magic fighting to counter his monster magic just as the fish monster approached. Now he was falling into full blown panic about being blocked off by two fertile males without a way to defend himself.  
Undra ducked away from a large, potentially fatal blast of silvery magic flew at him in an array of sharp implements.  
"What's the big deal?!" He yelled, summoning a spear to counteract the waves of magic being thrown at him relentlessly.  
Wing Ding also had the sense to let go when the hybrid's aggression transcended to fearful panic. He'd never seen such a response to having two virile males near when one monster was in heat.  
"Undra, back off from him!" Wing Ding called to the captain, summoning his magic to produce more hands to hold the thrashing hybrid still. The fish monster skirted around the yowling feline monster to approach the skeleton monster.  
"What can we do? He doesn't want to be near either of us." The fish growled, a light azure blush overtaking his teal skin. Wing Ding gritted his teeth with the effort of holding the mage monster still. "Unless you know calming magic, I suggest you get Grillby and the king." The skeleton panted, digging further into his dwindling magic stores.  
General Grillby looked over as captain Undra came rushing into the conference tent with a panic stricken and harassed look decorating his blue face. Even the king looked shocked at the captain's sudden approach.  
"What's going on Captain Undra?" Asgore queried, taking in the harassed look in the fish monster's yellow eyes.  
"The mage boy's in heat!" He yowled, gesturing wildly at the exit of the tent. Grillby stood immediately, the obvious meeting over. "Take us to him." A calm order, the kind that the fish warrior wouldn't dream of taking under normal circumstances from anybody but the king; but he darted out of the tent to lead them both to the almost irresistible scented hybrid and the skeleton scientist.  
"Please let me go! Just let me goooo!" Felidae sobbed, struggling against Wing Ding's rapidly tiring magic. "Please calm down Felidae! No one's going to hurt you!" The skeleton monster called to the panicking hybrid.  
Sharp stings forced the skeleton monster to release his companion, the poor creature was lashing out with his own magic to rid himself of his assailant.  
Grillby was sure he'd never ran so fast to assist in suppressing a male's heat. Just as he arrived; Wing Ding was dropping the struggling monster as grey magic attacked the skeleton in needle sharp formations.  
Unfortunately, his magic only consisted of fire based magics, similar to his king's. "Young one, you must calm down; none of have plans to hurt you or mate you without consent." Asgore rumbled calmly, reaching out to the cat monster in a placating manner.  
Felidae bristled away from the three new males staring at him, backing into Wing Ding roughly. The words meant nothing to him at this point, the overwhelming urge to mate was overpowering his mind and soul and he had to choose from one of the males surrounding him.  
Oddly, he felt safest near the skeleton monster, even though he'd previously struggled against him, he allowed his soul to begin the soul bonding process.  
"Let him go to the forest nearby. He's a mage's son; surely he'd be able to cobble together a heat suppressor from the herbs there." The skeleton monster argued for him, unknowingly strengthening the newly forming seal of the soul bond. "We can't. He might get attacked by humans." The fish monster growled, Felidae growling aggressively in return.  
"Then I'll go with him!" The skeleton snarled, the once again dormant Alpha male in him coming to the surface.  
Grillby observed the body language transpiring between Undra, Wing Ding and the mage's son; interestingly the mage's son was acting like he had chosen the skeleton as a mate, bringing the scientist's natural mating instincts to the fore by force.  
"Captain, let them go. I'm sure that Doctor Gaster can protect them both if something goes wrong." Asgore rumbled, shocking both the captain and the general greatly as the skeleton monster in question took Felidae by the hand and led him to the forest.  
The gentle grip on his hand combined with the maddeningly light touches of the plant life around him practically had him drooling. The skeleton monster had no idea how trusted he was in this weak hour.  
"You still look flushed. Are there any herbs that you've seen so far that will help?" The gentle voice broke him from his near bestial mentality with a small lurch. "I do not know this forest. For all I know, there are more poisonous herbs than medicinal. In my state, I'm unlikely to choose the correct herbs." Felidae panted, breaking from his heat for a single moment. Wing Ding looked downcast for a couple of soul-beats. "But you can help me in other ways." The cat monster purred, curving his lithe form against Wing Ding's. "But we're not mates! Or married!" The skeleton yelped, a deep indigo spreading across his skull.  
Felidae frowned, taking Wing Ding's skull in his hands. "There are many things we can do you know. I'm not just a male. I'm female too." He purred, silver flashing through his eyes. "Like what?" Wing Ding frowned, his skull lightening to lavender.  
"How about we experiment and find out?" The cat monster purred, leading the skeleton to the ground and pressed little kisses to his skull and cervical vertebrae.


	6. Gaseous monsters are pretty base too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grumble from Undra puts Grillby in a amusing mood and Wing Ding cracks a couple jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Felidae here. With this chapter, I've danced repeatedly around the topic of putting it up at all. Overall, the war has been won of putting it up after all. Right, onto the usual.  
> If you don't like O.C's, please don't read.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say they planned this." Undra growled, shoddily healing his injuries with scarcely used healing magic. Grillby scoffed at his friend, bouncing sparks between his fingers. "He tried to run from Wing Ding too. We obviously got too close and forced him to choose a mate to protect him. The kid is more in tune with his bestial instincts than a froggit." Undra snorted in disbelief. "I don't believe it. Most monsters from Rockfall Village were either skeleton monsters or gas monsters. Neither are as base as that punk." The fish warrior spat.  
Grillby shot his friend as a cold a look as a fire elemental could manage, narrowing his yellowy eyes. "What?" Undra growled. "I've met a few bestial gaseous monsters in my time. But that kid is from the Hills. The few monsters that ever hailed from there were the most bestial I'd ever met." Undra rolled his eyes at the smug fire elemental, pulling out a dog treat and lighting it up.  
Felidae blinked once, twice, three times, looking at the violet tinged sweat covered skeleton. During their activities, Wing Ding's own heat had started, resulting in a lot of nipping, sucking and rubbing.  
"Are you ok? You look worse than the village dogs after breeding." Wing Ding spared the mage monster a withering glance, closing his sockets briefly. "How long have we been gone?" He wheezed, inciting Felidae's curiosity about his breathing. "Since early morning. It looks like it's just after midday." The cat monster rolled to face his partner. "I don't know about you, but that was the best heat I've ever had. And the shortest." Wing Ding grinned wryly. "I guess we're past the "heat" of the moment?" Felidae blinked at his companion blankly. "You didn't. Just make a joke. Did you?" His red eyes had narrowed in annoyance. "Noooooo."  
Wing Ding stretched out the word to hopefully appease the cat, succeeding in bringing a small smile to his face.   
Felidae sighed, shaking his shaggy head with a fond smile decorating his face. "You better not have told a joke. Or I might have to "burn" you." Wing Ding felt his face break into an either bigger grin than normal. "I think I "lava" you." Felidae laughed at that, a purely honest sound that made Wing Ding's soul flutter.


	7. Lecherous minds and the makings of a blacksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions fly around about Felidae and Wing Ding's whereabouts and the origins of Felidae's talents with metals become public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My usual warning; if you don't like O.C's, don't read. And I was considering discontinuing this particular story, but after logging into my emails; I noticed a review on this story that claimed the reader found it interesting, and I regained my original spark for my little story. So, I thank Anilalethia from Fanfiction for reigniting my love for writing about Felidae.

Grillby surveyed his fellow monsters briefly before turning to his king as the goat monster cleared his throat. "Those two have been gone a while. I thought they'd be back by now." Asgore observed, stroking his blond beard thoughtfully.   
Grillby shrugged, his armor clinking gently. "You know heat drunk monsters sire. They don't always find the herbs or medicines they need and mate with another monster. That's probably what they're doing." The king nodded briefly, a sly smile gracing his muzzle.  
Grillby felt his flames part in a jagged smile, his mind following the same path as his king's. "Hey, Grillbz! Hello sire! Have the two lovebirds returned yet?" The fire elemental and the goat monster looked over at the newly relaxed fish warrior who slowly sauntered over.   
"We've not seen them yet. They must still be in the woods. We'll be moving along tomorrow. Unfortunately, we can't make exceptions for those entering their heats like this time. We must press on." Asgore looked over at the horizon, his mouth pressed into a grim line at his own words.

"You know we should go back soon." Wing Ding murmured, running his phalanges through Felidae's deep purple locks, causing the feline monster to snuggle closer to the skeleton. "Pity, I was enjoying getting to know you." The cat monster purred, running his clawed fingers over Wing Ding's sternum. "Mmmm. Me too. But the king and the war won't wait for us" Wing Ding mumbled, lacing his phalanges with Felidae's fingers. The feline monster sighed through his nose, lowering his gaze to the plant life around them. "I know. If only the war didn't have to happen. That way, things wouldn't look so bleak." Felidae lamented, burying his face into Wing Ding's sternum. "If the war didn't happen, we would never have met." Wing Ding smiled, running his phalanges through the thick purple mane again. Felidae folded his ears back slowly, the thoughts of what they'd done running through his mind, a mind that had been heat drunk.   
"D-do you think we're too far out of line?" The cat monster mumbled quietly, red eyes looking anywhere but the skeleton monster.   
"You mean our soul sharing? Then no, I don't think so. Your heat started the soul bonding process, everything after was what our souls called for. Do you re-regret it?"   
Felidae jerked his head up, shaking it side to side frantically. "N-no! I'm worried what might happen now our heats are over." The mage monster gasped out, panic flaring in his eyes. Wing Ding blinked, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I guess you're right there. I'll check you in a few days for the presence of a new soul. But we do need to get back." Felidae nodded mutely, letting Wing Ding pull him up. 

Undra spotted the two sweaty looking monsters coming back from the woods, a smirk stretching across his face when he noticed a slight limp in the scrappy cat's gait. The good doctor must've given the mage monster one hell of a good time. Gerson noticed the fish monster smirking at the two approaching monsters, taking in the hastily fixed clothing. "Stop smirking you lecherous fish." The turtle grumbled, clubbing Undra across the back of his head. "Ooowwww! Gerson!" The fish monster whined, holding his head tightly.   
Felidae pricked his ears up at the loud smack from the campsite, turning his head in time to watch Wing Ding smile in amusement and shake his skull. "What?" "Gerson hit Undra again." The skeleton chuckled. Felidae let puzzlement run rampant over his features before making connections between the name and his companion's actions. "I'm guessing it happens often then?" The cat monster smiled, scraping a few stray hairs away from his face. Wing Ding watched the simple action through love heart pupils, answering with a breathless nod. "Um, Wing Ding, are you ok?" Felidae asked, clicking his clawed fingers in front of the skeleton monster's sockets quickly.   
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, sorry. I got a little distracted." The skeleton mumbled, his cheekbones flushing lavender in embarrassment.   
Gerson was the first to notice the cat monster's limp as the young mage monster magically forged himself some armor, using his mage magic to carefully burn the delta rune into the chest plate.   
"Hey young one, I noticed you're limping. Looks like ya need a sea tea." The turtle monster chuckled. Felidae flushed bright silver. "I'm fine, uh, Gerson. I just need to let my mage magic do its work." He grinned sheepishly, forging the last part of the right boot. The turtle monster chuckled again. "You've never eaten or drank monster food have you?" Felidae flattened his ears in embarrassment. "My father was rather sensitive to the monster magic in the food. I haven't eaten or drank any monster food since I was four summers old. But I really don't need it! I'd rather just grin and bear it." The cat monster blushed, rubbing the base of his neck and gathering up the finished pieces of armor.  
Gerson let out a low whistle, looking at the craftsmanship of the armor. "Where'd ya learn to forge like that?" The cat monster stared at his elder in shock, his claws tightening around the armor. "My mother's niece was a fire elemental like, uh, Grillby. She taught me to forge by channeling my magic to be hotter. Flara was a great teacher." Gerson lifted his eyebrows, feeling impressed with the younger monster. " Related to a fire elemental and a gaseous? Aren't you a lucky one." The turtle monster teased, a grin spreading across his face as the younger monster flushed a shiny silver.   
"Flara committed suicide a few summers ago. I never learned why." The feline smiled sadly, rearranging the armor in his arms to a more comfortable hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Felidaethemagemonster here. If people could give me reviews to what they think, I'd be immensely grateful. This story was once one of my better works and I believe constructive criticism is the best way to go.


End file.
